Lonely Room
by historylover
Summary: Tag to 2.23 "Over There, Part 2"


A/N: What a finale! Poor Olivia. Is it September yet? (And, as always, I apologize for any OOC writing. And for this being so short.)

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe. A girl can dream, can't she?

**Lonely Room**

Olivia pounded on the window and screamed long after she was sure that Walter's doppelganger—"Walernate," she remembered Bell calling him—was gone.

She screamed until her voice was gone and until the only sounds she heard were her heart beating rapidly and her ragged breathing. And her thoughts and fears.

There was no one she could rely on now. Just herself, and she couldn't rely on her powers. The crossing took a toll on her. That and the fact she hadn't been sleeping lately. She couldn't get her mind to settle down.

Much like now.

Of course, there was nothing to look at, no light penetrated from under the door that she couldn't find. (Of course, light under the door _would_ help her find the door!) No light peeked out under the shade that Walternate slid down when he finished looking at her like a zoo animal.

Or an experiment subject.

She stumbled to her hard cot and sat down. She brought her legs up and rested her chin on her knees as she struggled to control her breathing and heartbeat.

The worst part of being in this sensory deprivation room wasn't the lack of light, despite it being too dark even sleep. The worst part was the "What ifs" going through her mind...

What if Walter and Peter did get captured? Did they know what happened to her? Were they trying to find her? Were they even still alive?

What if Peter was forced to operate the machine? Would it kill him? This probably scared her the most, what she had been fearing since they discovered yesterday he took off to this universe. Peter had been her rock since all of this began. The only real person she could talk to. The only man she could see herself loving since John.

When Olivia first met Peter and Walter, Peter had told her "Be careful what you wish for." She knew that also applied to playing "What ifs?" with what could have been with Peter.

She had declared her feelings about him, and she was pretty sure that he felt the same way about her. With that kiss, she knew they had crossed into murky waters where they could either swim or drown. But, she knew that she would never be able to find out how what it would be like to take her relationship with Peter to the next level—to find out if they would be capable of swimming. However, she could indulge herself with thoughts and dreams about it.

However, her dreams were always haunted by the image of that drawing. With the figure who looked like Peter shooting what looked like fire out of his eyes. With the thought that he could be forced to destroy the universe and maybe kill himself in the process.

If Peter was forced to run the machine, which may kill him, her sister and niece, Astrid, Broyles would all be dead. She wondered if they would feel any pain. Would their deaths be immediate, or would they suffer?

How much would Peter suffer?

The thought of losing Walter hurt as well. Walter, who originally experimented on her… but who became a kind, if unstable, man. Who she knew loved her like a daughter and probably would do everything he possibly can to rescue her as well, if he knew about her and was still alive.

She wondered if Walter was in a similar sensory deprivation cell, if he was even still alive. She couldn't help herself imagining what kind of memories a place like this would be giving Walter. St. Claire's may have made him a kinder man (along with Bell removing piece of his brain), but it also made him absolutely insane. Somehow, she suspected that Walternate was getting his kicks out of torturing Walter by placing him into this kind of cell and making him relive St. Claire's mental trauma.

She needed to get out of here. Somehow. She could save them all. If she knew how to channel her powers. But, with no allies to speak of here…

Once again, the only other sounds that penetrated the darkness of her cell were her rapidly increasing heartrate and breathing. They had slowed down a little bit, but her thoughts and fears were causing them to speed back up.

She was scared. Terrified. Not about what Walternate would do to her. That didn't bother her. OK, it _bothered _her, but it didn't scare her. Peter, Walter... they were entirely at Walternate's mercy. The universe… And Walternate seemed to have Walter's insanity and determination, but not his kindness and mercy.

Although her powers tended to work when she was scared, she didn't know how to channel them. And that also scared her.

But, the impenetrable darkness and sheer silence was overwhelming her. She had only her thoughts to keep her company. The "What ifs" with Peter. The mental lineup of everyone she loved in her life.

She wanted to keep fighting for everything, but she could feel her mind running away from her. It was hard to keep focusing. There were too many "What ifs" now. Too much confusion. Too much fear. Not enough light and sound.

She was losing herself.

If she got out of here, maybe she would have more in common with Walter than she could have previously thought.

End

A/N: I so loved this finale! And, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
